Complicated
by Fallen Angel of light
Summary: Full summary inside. Michelle meets the twins in a horrible twist of fate and they have to decide whether or not to protect her from Mero.
1. Chapter 1

FA: Hello again. I know this story is like three years too late, but I've always wanted to do a matrix story, but couldn't think of anything that might be good enough. So here goes, I'll post this chapter and hope you guys like it. This fanfiction involves the twins and an OC. The Rating is subject to changing as well

Summary: Michelle and her family are in the Merovingian's restaurant when suddenly her world turns upside down. As she tries to make sense of everything around her new world, the twins make a tough decision on whether or not to allow history to repeat it's self, especially when she shows them how special she is.

Chapter One: Three ghosts

I walked uncomfortably into the French restaurant behind the rest of my family, consisting of my older sister, my mother and my father. I had been regretting this day for weeks but, no matter how hard I tried, there was no getting out of it. According to my mother, even if I was hacking up multicolored phlegm I would go, so I knew there was no hope, even if I had succeeded in making realistic fake vomit. Personally, while I wished I had learned French for five years instead of Spanish in my middle and high school, the only languages I loved, but barely knew were Latin and Japanese, so the thought of being in a place where I wouldn't understand if the waiter said the building was on fire depressed me. I sighed miserably as we walked up to the maître d' who was standing behind a desk, checking off names or something like that. I pulled at my black and red corset top and black pleated skirt nervously, knowing that my gothic style probably didn't fit in with the crowd of people in the restaurant. I had also chosen to wear fishnet, which probably added to the idea that I was the whore of the family. My black eye makeup and dark red lipstick probably didn't help either. My mother was speaking perfectly in French to the man who smiled and conversed back in French, while I used my knowledge of Spanish and the little Latin I knew to try to understand what they were saying. All I could really pick up on was greeting and my mother saying thank you before we were walking again. I felt the stares almost as soon as I walked into the restaurant. I, of course, in refusing to dress "normally" for this occasion as my mother had begged me to do, stood out more than blood on a white wall. I let out another miserable sigh, leading my sister to glare at me. She was exactly like my mom, well learned in French, proper, appearing to be perfect and snotty. She was wearing a light pink dress with elegant shoes, while my mother wore a similar dress that was, if possible, more girly. We arrived at a large table where a very unattractive man and a much more attractive woman sat. They stood at our arrival and spoke to my father in French, making me further regret I didn't take French in high school. My father introduced my mother and sister who responded back in French, before introducing me to the man who was, strangely enough called the Merovingian.

"Konnichiwa Merovingian-sama." (A/n: sorry if I butchered. I don't know much Japanese.) I said bowing the way the Japanese would have. I felt my family's stares and could feel my mother and sister rolling their eyes the way they did anytime I spoke in Japanese. The Merovingian smiled back and looked at my father.

"You didn't tell me your daughter knew Japanese." The Merovingian said with a heavy French accent. My father chuckled and nodded his head, clearly embarrassed with my actions.

"I wish she knew more French." My father said as my sister shot me another look. The Merovingian smiled back at me and bowed back.

"Konichiwa Michelle." He greeted me back, throwing me completely off guard. I didn't think for a second that he would know Japanese or that he could possibly butcher it so badly with his French accent.

"This is my wife, Persephone." The Merovingian said introducing the woman next to him. She smiled pleasantly at us but looked as sad as I felt. She looked in my direction and I tried to give her an understanding smile, but I couldn't tell if she had received it or not. I truly pitied her as I would anyone who had to be married to someone like the Merovingian. Suddenly, I looked to the left of the table and noticed the twins sitting calmly in two chairs grinning at some joke the Merovingian had said. They were beyond sexy and I couldn't help staring at them, analyzing everything about them. They were so infatuating to me, from their silver clothes to their dark sunglasses. I was wondering what they were like in person when suddenly one of them turned around to look at me through his glasses. The other also turned to me, causing me to blush furiously and turn away. I could sense them still staring at me and I mustered up the courage to look at them again. They smiled secretively at me and I smiled back nervously at them. We received menus, which thankfully had English written in them after each food item I read, disappointment set in. Everything had mushrooms or some other creepy vegetable. I put the menu down disappointed that I was stuck in the restaurant with out even slightly good food. Apparently my disappointment was obvious because The Merovingian looked in my direction.

"Do you not see something you like?" I smiled sheepishly and shook my head. Suddenly a plate was placed in front of me filled with sushi. I looked up in confusion and saw the Merovingian smiling at me.

"I figured our little harajuku girl would like some sushi." He said sending me a flirtatious grin. I smiled back politely, but not overtly to give him the wrong idea. While calling someone a harajuku girl wasn't offensive, the way the Merovingian had said it made it feel as if it was a very perverted name. I tried to over come the shaky feeling I felt and started to eat the sushi, which just happened to be my favorite type. I had finished the rolls when I felt the urge to use the bathroom. I looked up and saw Persephone looking at me more depressed than before. I gave her a questioning look and she looked down as my urge to use the bathroom returned. I excused myself from the table, disappointed that I couldn't continue to stare at the twins again and walked to the bathroom. I felt the twins' eyes on me as well as (more disturbingly) the Merovingian's as I walked to the bathroom. I had finished in the bathroom when suddenly Persephone walked in as well as the twins, both of whom looked very serious. Before I could ask what was happening or tell the twins that they'd stepped into the wrong bathroom, one of them grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" I shouted at one of them, sexiness forgotten. He didn't seem to hear me as he dragged me out of the bathroom, Persephone following with the other twin after her. The entire restaurant was in hysterics, with people running around as if the apocalypse has come. I looked around frantically for my family through the crowd and as it cleared what I saw why everyone was running. My family lay lifeless on the ground, clearly dead. I didn't see any blood but that didn't matter to me. I honestly don't remember what happened next. I heard screaming and realized it was me. I was thrashing around, trying to break from my bond, as if me running over to them would save them. The twin behind me pulled out a switch blade and pressed it to my throat.

"Stop it." He said threateningly. My mouth closed almost as if I was under an obedience spell and I stopped trying to break free. I had started to cry as I walked numbly, trying to piece together what had happened. The blade the twin had pressed to my throat cut me a little but that was the least of my problems at the moment. My family…they were dead. Then, I don't really remember what happened next.

FA: Ok, I hope you liked that. I certainly did. Well, you know the drill so please, please, please review. You can even flame me if you want just tell me what you think. And whether I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

F.A: Hello again. Thanks so much for the reviews. Anyway, before you read this chapter, I just wanted to explain the twins P.O.V. a little. It was two confusing to say "we" all the time when it's them thinking personally so they think in "I" instead of "we". If anyone has a problem with that…well, review first and then I'll bitch to you:-). Anyway, enjoy…

Twin: yes…enjoy…maniacal laugh

FA:….

Chapter Two: One Lie

Michelle's P.O.V.

I woke up on a soft bed with white covers. I blinked at the sheets confused for a few seconds before looked around the room carefully to keep from appearing to be awake. I looked around the room as carefully as I could and soon realized this wasn't my room. With that realization, it all came back to me and I almost started to cry again, when I realized that someone was in the room with me. I decided to feign unconsciousness, just till I could figure out what else to do and just what the hell was happening. Suddenly, I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the bed. I tried not to tense so my fake sleep would continue to look more realistic, when suddenly I was turned over onto my back.

"We know you're awake." Came the crisp British accent unmistakably of one of the twins. I sighed and decided to open my eyes before more violent means came into effect. I opened my eyes and saw the twin up close for the first time. He was still very attractive to me, but I was too upset at the moment to care about his appearance. A few tears leaked from my eyes as the memory came back to me and I looked down from the twin's face unable to hold the tears back. Wordlessly, he walked back over to the table where his twin sat. I closed my eyes as the tears came harder and tried to calm myself. Though my family had always made me feel miserable, I still loved them and the thought of them dying so painfully…I knew I couldn't continue to think about them anymore, especially since I needed a clear mind to get through what ever the hell was happening to me. I forced myself to look over at the twins who were playing a game of cards. After what seemed like hours, my tears reduced to sniffling as I continued to watch the twins play their game. They were so mechanical in their movements, so equally matched that it seemed as thought neither would win the game. Finally, I mustered up the courage to speak to them

"What happened?" I asked, the question being the first thing to come to me. Apparently not only had I surprised myself but I had surprised the twins.

"A shooter walked in. It seems like he was aiming for your family." One of the twins said emotionlessly. I wiped my tears from my face, unsure of how to react to this news. I knew I wasn't going to get any emotional support from the twins, judging from how easily they were able to continuing playing their game. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind from everything that had happened and tried to focus on now.

"What are your names?" I asked, more to distract myself than for the answer.

"One." The twin on the left to me answered.

"Two." The other, said looking up from the game as his twin did. I nodded my head, though I was confused as to why they were named so strangely.

"Michelle-"

"We know your name." One answered sharply. I opened my mouth to shout back before deciding against it and closing my mouth. I figured arguing with the guy who would willingly put a blade through my heart wasn't a wise idea. I looked down nervously, unsure of what to say to the twins. One of them alone intimidated me as it was, I could barely handle being in the same place as two of them. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was going on two-thirty, which didn't make sense to me. We had left for the restaurant at about one and got there for the two o'clock meeting with the Merovingian. When we had settled in and started eating it was about two-fifteen, but it made no sense that I would be out for only fifteen minutes. Suddenly I realized that I must have been out for a full day if it was two-thirty. Just as I had straightened out my confusion, one of the twins, I think the one named Two stood up and walked over to me.

"How is your wound?" He asked and I was reminded of why my neck was hurting so much. I reached up to it and felt a bandage around the area. It didn't seem deep enough to be life threatening, but I was sure it would scar.

"The wound you gave me is doing just fine." I answered agitated. I guess it was that anger part of the loss that was setting in. Two suddenly froze and looked at me with surprise. I thought it was in angry surprise and closed my eyes, awaited the fist that would hit my face.

"How do you know it was me, not my brother?" I looked at him, surprised by his question and that my neck was still connected to my head.

"I-I don't know…" Both Two and One stared at me, the surprise written all over their faces. Even though they were identical, there as something different about the twins, something that made it so I could pick them out easily. Suddenly, both walked out of the room, leaving me to my confusion.

Two's POV

We walked out of the room to where the Merovingian's room was. The girl had revealed to us that she was the one he was looking for. I was reeling with the amazement that Michelle could tell us apart.

"We can't believe she could tell us apart." One turned to me and gave me an understanding nod.

"Not even Mero can tell us apart and he's known us far longer."

"300 years longer." I muttered under our breath. Suddenly I turned to One and stuck my hand out to stop him. He looked down at my hand, then back at me.

"What are we doing?"

"We think it might be good if we don't tell him about her gift." One looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"We know what he will do to her. He did it to the last one. We can save her-" One looked at me and glared furiously as he always did when I mentioned …_her_.

"We don't care about her." One scoffed angrily. As his twin, I saw past his anger as a cover up and pressed the subject.

"Yes we do. She's just like us."

"She is nothing like us…nothing like _her_…" There was an awkward pause between us during which I could tell he was considering what I had said. Suddenly he turned to me with a look that to anyone else would appear to be aggravation.

"We'll tell him she's awake, nothing more, nothing less." One muttered suddenly, as far as I could tell feeling guilty for mentioning…never mind. We walked on and I knocked on the door to the Merovingian's room.

"Yes." Came the heavily accented voice. One and I looked at each other, grimacing before we entered. He'd been drinking again.

"Ah, you two. Has our little Harajuku girl woken up?" The Merovingian said as soon as we walked in, a glass of wine dangling in his hand.

"Yes." One and I answered simultaneously. He looked at both of us questioningly and we both knew what he was silently asking us.

"She has showed us no signs of being a vampire program."

"Report to me as soon as she does." Mero said, waving us away, unsatisfied and uncaring about our report. We quickly left the room, glad to be out of his sight and walked back to Michelle.

"We hope we did the right thing…protecting her." One muttered under his breath. I looked at him as we continued to walk.

"So do we."

The End

FA: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I did. Anyway, you know the drill. You like, leave a review, you don't like, still leave a review.

Twins: Please…


	3. Chapter 3

FA: Hello Again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm not going to talk too much. Enjoy

Chapter Three: Acquaintance

Michelle's POV

I waited for the twins to return, hoping that they would actually return and that I hadn't made them too angry at me. Suddenly, the door opened and my hopes flew, only to drop. It was only Persephone. I tried to be polite, but I doubted my disappointment wasn't shown.

"Persephone, what are you doing here?" I asked, truly surprised beyond my disappointment that she would even visit me. She seemed like the type of woman who would be too involved with herself to bother with others. She smiled at me as she walked in with a small smile and to be polite, I smiled back.

"How are you doing?" She asked suddenly. I swallowed hard. I'd been trying not to think about my family too much, but the conversation brought me back to the painful memory.

"I'm surviving." I said wiping a free tear that rolled from my eye.

"I'm here to offer my condolences to you. I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your family." I closed my mouth in more surprise that she would apologize to me as I nodded my head to accept her apology. She was the only one who had acknowledged that my family was dead so far.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"It's usually a nice restaurant. That's the first time a shooting has ever taken place." I gave a pained smiled and nodded my head.

"Well, one would hope so anyway." I said, my sarcastic humor slipping into the conversation. Persephone chuckled at my joke and I smiled bitterly at my wit as well.

"I also came here to warn you of something." I looked at her, fear written in my eyes.

"What?" I asked curiously. Persephone bit her lip as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to say what she was going to say.

"Don't eat any cake my husband gives you, no matter what. In fact don't eat any dessert he gives you. You've been through enough pain." At these words I looked at her in confusion but before I could ask her anything, One and Two walked in. I looked between them as Persephone smiled at them before giving me a stern look and walking away. Both twins looked between Persephone and I, clearly confused.

"What was that about?" Two asked me, clearly confused.  
"She told me something…about not eating desserts." I said slowly, mulling over what she'd said, trying desperately to understand what she meant. I looked at One and Two, both of whom were looking at each other an identical smirk along their face.

"What?" I asked confused, concerning their humor. They turned to me and smiled at me.

"Just take her advice." Two answered, the smile still on his face. I decided to drop the subject and move onto another.

"So what do you guys do exactly?" The twins looked at each other again before turning to me again.

"We're assassins." One said watching me for my reaction. I was surprised from the answer but it intrigued me even more so about them.

"That's cool. You think you could kill some people for me?" I asked them jokingly. The stared at me as if the question was the most random and weird question I could have asked them. I smiled at them.

"Kidding." Two gave me a small grin whereas One continued to stare at me through his glasses.

"You seem so ready to joke about death after everything that happened." One said to me coldly. I shot him a glare, tired of his rudeness towards me.

"I guess I'm a fast healer." I replied just as coldly. Being a social misfit, I had all the sarcasm, coldness and comebacks possible for anything anyone said to me. One glared back at me while Two looked at him as if mentally saying something to him. One turned to him sharply, glared and walked out of the room.

"Don't mind us, we can be an asshole sometimes." I looked at him confused.

"We?"

"Us." He responded as if I should have understood what he meant. I thought over the conversation before realizing what he meant.  
"Oh, you mean him." I said suddenly understanding their way of speaking. Two nodded.

"Yes, us." I nodded my head, proud of being about to decode their language.

"I don't meant to offend you, but why do you talk using the plural tense instead of the singular?" Two shrugged and shook his head.

"It was the way we were programmed." Two answered again in the plural tense. I cocked my head to the side confused by why he had said programmed and what he had meant. Two looked down, as if he realized he'd said something he shouldn't have said.

"Nevermind."

"Urm…anyway…do you like music." I asked suddenly. Two shook his head and sat down next to me.

"We have never really listened to music." Two answered. I looked at him surprised.

"Really? You're missing out man, big time." I exclaimed, still surprised. I looked around for my purse and saw it on the bed. I reached for it and pulled out my ipod. I scrolled through my death metal section finally deciding that Thoughtless by Korn might be close to Two's style. I selected the song and gave him the head phone, which he took with clear confusion.

"You put it on your ear." I said, figuring this would clear up his confusion. I was clearly wrong because Two put the headphone next to his ear and let go of it. I giggled and he shot me a glare. I quickly stop laughing. Even though Two could be nice, it was clear that pushing him too far wouldn't be a wise choice to make.

"Urm…here, let me help you." I said, leaning over to pick up the headset and properly putting it on his ear. I could sense him staring at me the entire time, which made things feel even more awkward. I pulled away and smiled satisfactorily.

"There we go." I said as I restarted the song so he could hear it from the beginning. After a few seconds a small grin appeared on his face.

"We like this song."

"Yeah, most angry people do." I said grinning and nodding my head. I put in the other headphone as Jonathan Davis screamed into my ear about how his hatred couldn't be bound. Suddenly The Merovingian walked in with One following. Two ripped the headphone from his ear as they walked in, causing his brother to give him a strange look.

"Ah, my little harajuku girl. I see you are awake." I gritted my teeth again at his words but gave a small smile.

"Hai (yes)."I responded in Japanese to keep myself from cursing him in English.

"You must be hungry, you have been asleep for almost a day." The Merovingian said with a secretive grin on his face. Honestly I didn't feel hungry and that smile was enough to take away all my hunger. I also remembered what Persephone had said and though it had only referred to desserts, I didn't feel like eating anything that the Merovingian had made.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I wouldn't mind some water though." I responded, figuring water was the only thing he couldn't sneak anything into with out me noticing. His smile seemed to drop with my response but he hitched it back up two seconds later.

"One of you, get her the water." He said watching me as he turned around and walked out of the room.

The end

FA: Hello again. I hope you guys enjoyed this chaper. You know the drill

One: Yes, you know the drill

Two: So review

One: Or else we'll find you

FA: Yeah, what the twins said :)

Twins: Creepy twin grin

FA: Bye review or die...


	4. Chapter 4

Fa: Hello again. I'll leave you guys to read this chapter and not talk too much.

One and Two: Please read…or we'll do the evil twin thing on you.

FA:() ok…sure…what they said, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter four: Clothes

As the Merovingian walked out of the room, One turned to us with a questioning look on his face.

"What were we doing?" One asked Two, I guess referring to the headphones. Two looked down at the headphones, looked at me then looked at his brother.

"We were listening to music." Two responded calmly, while I tried to figure out if they were arguing or not. They looked at each other, communicating mentally somehow again. Two suddenly walked towards the door, opened it and stepped out leaving me with One. He looked at me with nothing short of a glare, causing me to shift uncomfortably.

"I take it you don't listen to music either." I said to encourage conversation. He looked at me and shook his head, not to my surprise.

"Would you like to sample it?" I asked One, trying to engage him again. He looked at me angrily and I could tell through his glasses he was glaring at me.

"We don't give a shit about your music."

"Why are you being such an ass to me? I did nothing to you-"

"Because, I can." One answered smugly. I glared back at him, determined not to let him get the best of me.

"That's a rather pansy-ish reason for a big assassin like you." I muttered under my breath. Before I could comprehend One moving, I found myself lying flat on the bed with him on top of me, his hands pinning mine down roughly.

"We are quite tired of your shit."

"Funny, I'm feeling the same way." I hissed back into his face. We glared at each other for a few seconds when the expression on his face changed suddenly. He started to open his mouth when suddenly Two walked in with the cup of water and upon looking at us, he dropped it with a loud shattering sound. I sensed again that they were mentally communicating again because One got off me and they continued to stare at each other. Feeling very awkward, and unsure of what to do, I stood, interrupting their mental conversation.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said hoping on getting some direction on where the bathroom was. They looked at each other before looking at me.

"The bathroom is the one on the left." Two said as if me going to take a shower was the weirdest thing I could have done. I walked into the bathroom and started to close the door behind me when Two interrupted me again.

"But you don't have extra clothes with you." I turn to both of them with a small grin on my face.

"Like you guys mind." I said closing the door and stepping into the unsurprisingly all white bathroom.

One's P.O.V

I looked at Two who looked back at me, clearly thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Persephone probably has some clothes she could wear." I said looking in the direction of the bathroom where Michelle was probably taking off her clothes.

"If not, it won't really bother us if she doesn't wear anything." Two said with a grin. I looked at him turned away and shook my head.

"Why do we always like them immediately?" I muttered under my breath, smiling despite myself. Two looked at me, almost chuckled and shook his head at my response.

"Let's get her clothes." He said, changing the topic and standing up. I followed him and we walked out of the room and down the hall to one of the stair cases. We walked up the stairs to Persephone's room, which sadly enough for a married couple, was in a different location than the Merovingian's room. We walked up to the double doors and I knocked on the door, hoping that Persephone was there. We had a great amount of respect for her, I guess because of her kind nature. She was the only one who had ever really shown us any real respect, without fear included and she seemed to like us the most compared to the other assassins. We pitied her for being stuck to the Merovingian through marriage and often we…"comforted" her to make up for the Merovingian's ignoring her. The door opened suddenly and Persephone stood there, I suppose, surprised to find us there.

"Hello, boys. Come in." She said walking into the room with us. We followed her and she sat back down on her bed where she often sat reading.

"What book are you reading?" Two asked her as we sat down next to her on her bed. She smiled and picked up the book she had been reading.

"A series of Unfortunate Events. I know it's childish, but it's quite enjoyable." She responded as Two and I looked at each other with a grin. We too had read the books by Lemony Snicket and found them enjoyable in a strange way.

"Yes Lemony Snicket's books can be quite humorously enjoyable." I responded with a knowing smile.

"Is everything okay with Michelle?" She asked suddenly, I guess figuring out why we were here.

"Yes, actually we were here to get her some clothes." Persephone nodded her head understanding and stood up walking to her closet to pull out some clothes.

"Has she shown signs of being a program yet?" Two and I looked at each other. We knew we could trust Persephone, but we were still unsure about talking about Michelle with anyone.

"Yes." We both answered. Persephone whipped around in surprised, clearly not expecting our answer and dropping the clothes she'd picked out.

"Does my husband-"

"No, we lied to him." Two answered as if unsure of what to answer. Persephone breathed out air in relief as she gathered up the clothes she'd dropped from the floor.

"Here." She said handing me the clothes. I took them and folded them properly in my arms.

"Thank you." Two and I answered as we started to walk out of the room.

"One? Two?" We simultaneously turned around to Persephone who had a more nervous look on her face than before.

"Please protect her. For my sake." Two and I looked at each other and nodded our heads before turning back to her.

"We will."

The end

FA: Hey guys. I hope you liked that chapter.

Neo: Why aren't I in the story yet? #sob#

Trinity:--()…

FA: Urm…neo…chill out. And stay off the meds…

Neo: #whimpers in a corner#

Trinity: Here we go….

FA: Anyway…please review…Pleeeeeeeease!

One: #points at Neo# what's with that wanker?

Two: Dunno.

FA: Ahem…

Two: Oh, sorry #both hold up sign saying please review#


	5. Chapter 5

FA: Hey. Guess who's back with a brand new rap?

One: You are not Eminem, nor should you try to be.

FA: what ever. Thanks for reviewing and reading. #bounces up and down#

Two: …why is she so happy…

FA: Sugar pills are very good things.

One: Great, this wanker's bloody high off sugar and that wanker #points at neo# is bloody having an emotional break down.

Neo: #rocks back and forth#

Trinity: #smack#

Neo: There we go. #goes back to being normal#

One and Two:…

FA:--() anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys got my review message about the carpal tunnel. I'm posting this chapter because it was typed already, but i probably will not add until late octobe/ November. If you love me so much and can't live with out my writing, please read my other fanfiction, Giving In, even if you thinkYu-gi-o is for retards feel free to tell me so. well, anyway enjoy.

Chapter Five: Hidden

Two's P.O.V.

When we returned to the room, Michelle hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. One laid the clothes out on the bed for her and we both sat down on the bed to wait for her.

"Why would Persephone want us to protect Michelle?" One pondered out loud. I turned to him, surprised by his question especially because he said it in a negative way, as if protecting Michelle would be like protecting a virus from being destroyed.

"Clearly she doesn't want history to repeat it's self, like we don't." One whipped his head around angrily at me, dreds flashing as his head moved.

"We don't care about her…or history."

"We are getting aggravated by our dislike of Michelle." I said giving One a look of my clear disapproval through my glasses.

"We understand how we felt about-"

"Don't-"One warned. I paused and left the name out again.

"But Michelle has done nothing to hurt us and she is an innocent, like _she _was. Besides, we've already protected her, we agreed to. Clearly we don't hate her to the point of wishing her demise." I responded. One sighed and looked on the ground as we did when there was something we were reluctant to share with the other.

"Do we hate her? Truly?" I asked, pressing him to reveal what he didn't want to. I guess because we knew each other so well we were able to force the other to open up with out there being a fight between us.

"No." One said slowly "But…we don't want to be hurt again…We would rather sacrifice Michelle than go through that again."

Michelle P.O.V.

I had finished in the shower and grabbed one of the towels on the rack. The bathroom was quite large, with white walls and black out lines. It was in a very gothic way, beautiful yet simple. I wrapped the towel around me, thinking of my own room-which was a lot more colorful, yet didn't stray from a Victorian gothic style-when I heard voices from the other side of the door. I pressed my ear to the door, wishing I had a glass cup to aid in hearing more.

"…do we hate her? Truly?" There was a sigh before whom I believed to be One responded

"No." One said slowly "But…we don't want to be hurt again…We would rather sacrifice Michelle than go through that again."

"We have to tell her." One of them said suddenly.

"Everything?"

"No…but she needs to know some of the truth." I backed away from the door, my head swirling from the confusion. What were they talking about? What didn't I know? In a way it was kind of nice to know that One didn't totally hate me but the revelation left me in so much confusion. I sat down on the toilet to straighten out my head for a few seconds before I stood and walked to the door and opened it. The twins looked up at me at the sound of the door opening and I hastily made sure that the towel was wrapped around me well enough. We all kind of stared at each other awkwardly for a while before Two stood and handed me the pile of clothes wordlessly. I smiled my thanks and walked back into the bathroom to change. I pull on the underwear and bra, surprised at the fact that both were my exact size. I shrugged it off and looked at the outfit I was supposed to wear. It was a black and red corset that had laces in the back and zipped up in the front, coupled with a short skirt, fishnet stockings and my combat boots. When I had put the outfit on, I looked into the mirror. I liked the outfit, but it felt too sexed-up for my liking. Pushing away my discomfort in the clothing, I pulled on the fishnet stockings and the boots and walked out of the bathroom door. The twins looked up at me again as I walked into the room again. Both had a look of surprise on their faces that was completely out of character for them. I walked over to them with a small smile on my face.

"You'll catch flies like that." I said, the smile never leaving my face. The twins looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah?" I asked Two, pretending not to know what they were going to talk about.

"You know how can you tell us apart?" Two asked me, completely surprising me. They were still on about that?

"I don't know how-"

"It's fine. It doesn't matter how." One interrupted. I was surprised because he hadn't been surly to me at all. I closed my mouth and waited for them to continue.

"Anyway, it's very important that you stop recognizing us." I looked at him in confusion.

"You want me to just suddenly stop telling you guys apart?" I asked, eyebrow raised. The twins looked at each other as if they needed support from each other.

"Yes-At least not in front of anyone else but us." Two responded. I looked between them, my eyebrow still raised.

"Are you guys upset that I can tell you apart or something?"

"No, of course not." Two said quickly and I could see the anger building up in One's body. I shook my head before I looked up at them again, not wanting to risk One's anger.

"Ok, whatever." I said turning to walk back into the bathroom to do my hair. Suddenly One reached out and grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt but I could tell he was serious so I turned around to face him.

"Promise us."

"I promise I won't tell you guys apart, Two." One looked at me confused for a few seconds before his face cleared up.

"Good." He said with the first smile I'd seen on his face.

The end

FA: Aw…One's being nice to Michelle…#pinches one's cheek# it's so cute….

One: We are going to kill you.

Two: Yes we are….

FA: Depending on the way you do that, I might just like it… #wink#

One: #wide eyes#

Two:…

FA: Anyway, please review… or I send these two to kill you.

Two: You're not the boss of us

FA: #holds up whip# Oh yes I am…

Two: #sweatdrop# please review….

Fa: There we go. Anyway, see you guys later.

All: Bye


	6. Chapter 6

FA: Heeeeeere's FA!

One and Two:…please kill us…

Fa: come on guys where's your happy side? I got like mad reviews beyoch!!!

Two: #looks at readers# seriously, just take us out with anything sharp…

FA: …#sweatdrop# anyway enjoy….

Michelle's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed still confused about the conversation between the twins and me. I didn't understand why it mattered whether or not I could tell them apart, and I kind of chalked it up to them being upset that I could tell them apart. They had gotten back to playing their card game and I was blasting my music. Luckily, in my bag I had carried a long with me a book and my ipod charger. We sat in the room in complete silence, me in particular waiting for something to happen. Finally I threw down my book, turned off my ipod and walked over to the twins. They turned to me as I got closer to them and out of nervousness, I slowed my pace as I neared them.

"Yes?" Two asked as I walked to the table. I smiled nervously and looked down at the table.

"Urm…what game are you playing." I asked nervously. The twins glanced at each other before turning back to me.

"War…" One answered, turning back to the game.

"Who's winning?" I interrupted again, leaning my elbows on the table. The twins both looked at me again, an identical smile playing on both of their lips.

"No one." They answered simultaneously the grin still on their face. They suddenly looked so attractive to me that I wanted to kiss them both, but I realized that besides being completely random, it would make me fit into the whorish outfit I was in more completely. I smiled slowly and looked down nervously while they continued playing their game.

"There is another chair over there, if you wish to sit" Two offered pointing to a chair by the computer. I stood properly and shook my head.

"No, no. I just…it's fine." I said walking over to the bed again and sitting down on the bed. No soon had I sat down, the door opened and in stepped the Merovingian. He smirked at me, trying to be seductive while I tried not to be sick.

"Good evening, Michelle. I was hoping that you would join me for dinner." The Merovingian said, the French accent wafting over my body and making me feel as if I were covered in some foul liquid. There was no denying it now. Six hours later, I was starving and I couldn't keep blowing off eating. I internally sighed and prepared my self for the horror I was about to face.

"Urm, yeah I am a little hungry." I said, nervously trying not to seem too anxious. He smiled widely at me and I felt his eyes washing over me as well as the sick feeling in my stomach growing.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." He said with on last smile as he walked out of the room. I gagged silently before turning to the twins. They sat there silently, eyes still on me. There was something wrong in the silence of the room. I tried to look into their eyes but I could tell they weren't focused on me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, walking over to them. They looked up at me and I nearly suffocated from the apprehension in the air.

"Michelle…" Two started nervously before looking down nervously as a pause passed through us.

"Don't eat the cake." One finished as Two shot him what looked like an approving glance. I frowned at them confused.

"What is all of this about the cake?" I asked, the confusion written on my face. The twins looked at each other blankly before turning back to me.

"If you really want to know Michelle, It's a program code that makes you have an orgasm and be horny at the same time. Basically, if you don't want to be in Mero's bed tonight, we wouldn't advise you to eat the cake." One said as my eyes widened in disgust and shock.

"What...!" I shouted confused by the computer lingo One had used. Before I could speak anymore, One covered my mouth hastily.

"Keep it down!" he hissed warningly. I gulped nervously as One walked me back over to the bed and sat me down.

"You need to be calm. We…we will protect you the best we can but it also depends on your actions and what you do to make the situation better or worse." One said and I nodded my head, terrified of the man I would be eating dinner with.

Aboard The Hummer…

Link and Morpheus guided the ship they had borrowed from Roland, the captain of the Hummer, through the winding tunnels for one of the last times. Ever since the war ended, they had been little need to hack into the matrix or for that matter use the ships. Many of the captains and their crew were taking their ships for the last few rides, in what many hoped would be a long time. But the end of the war had not brought happiness to everyone, and especially not the crew of the former Nebuchadnezzar. Losing Trinity had been hard enough, but losing Neo as well had put a damper on everyone's post-war celebrations. Though his sacrifice had been the greatest and was honored everyday, no one could say they didn't want him back. Link swerved left as they passed one of the places they'd used to hack into the Matrix. Link smiled as he thought back to a particular day. Suddenly there was a ring from the ship's phone. Morpheus and Link looked at each other before Link picked up the phone and answered it.

"Operator."

"Link. It's Seraph. The Oracle needs to speak to Morpheus as soon as possible." Seraph said breathlessly.

"What's up?"

"It's about Neo and Trinity…they're alive. They're programs."

The End

Fa: And that's a wrap. Mwa ha ha ha ha…I left a cliffie, I left a cliffie.

One and Two: Dear God…

FA: Yes, life is good…for the most part…I'm still pissed off that no one has reviewed my other fanfiction, Giving in, but other than that, i'm happy with how this story is going. Really happy. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed that twist and please review soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Fa: Hey!! Carpal tunnel can kiss my… #hand cramp#…ow… nevermind…but I'm back and I kick ass!

One: You mean you suck ass.

Fa: No I don't, mero does

Michelle: #eye twitch# Don't…say…that…name

One: Oh dear…poor Michelle

Fa: See, you do like her

One: No we don't #death glare#

Fa: #shifts away nervously# anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter seven: A date with disgusting

Back in the matrix…

I sighed as I poked around at my food. I didn't even remember what the Merovingian had called the dish and judging by the way The Merovingian was eyeing me, neither did he. I suppressed another shutter as I finally bit into my food and wished the twins were there with me. Unfortunately, they had opted to stay in their room, leaving me to live through the most miserable moment of my life.

"So Michelle, are you enjoying your time here?" The Merovingian asked folded his hands together and rested his chin on his hands. I tried not to choke on my food and tried to remember my manners.

"Yes actually, I am." I said as I looked down in my plate nervously, making sure that I paid more attention to my food than him.

"So, how old are you Michelle?" The Merovingian asked, the smile still on his face. I tried not to visibly gag but it was hard not to.

"Seventeen." I said, deciding to leave out that I would turn eighteen in less than a week. Why encourage him.

"When do you turn eighteen." He asked, as I shoved more food into my mouth to buy myself more time. Fuck.

"Urm…another month or so." I lied nervously as I chewed slowly. Suddenly the Merovingian stood and walked over to me. I held my breath nervously as he pushed my food out of the way and sat on the table in front of me.

"Have you had any sexual experiences?" He asked me and this time, I did choke. I coughed nervously and shook my head furiously.

"Urm…no."

"Do you want to-"

"Sir, I honestly don't think this is any of your business and it's quite inappropriate, considering that I'm still a minor." I said, standing and backing away nervously. I knew I must have sounded like someone with a stick in my ass but I preferred to sound very unattractive to him than attractive. Suddenly I sensed someone behind me and when I turned around it was Persephone. I mentally sent a plea for help as I noticed the Merovingian blanch a little. He spoke rapidly in French and his wife's smile increased slightly.

"Don't worry, my love. I am only here to ask Michelle if she would like to come to my room after she is done eating." She said, as I wondered how a woman so smart, beautiful and capable of overpowering such a horrible man was married to him. I jumped up, throwing my napkin off my lap carelessly.

"I'm done." I said walking over to Persephone, eternally grateful.

"We'll have to continue our conversation later, koibito (my love)." The Merovingian said, blowing me a kiss. I gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded my head uncomfortably as Persephone and I walked out of the dinning room. As soon as we were out of the Merovingian's earshot, I turned to Persephone gratefully.

"Thank you so much." She turned to me and nodded her head with a small smile.

"Think nothing of it. I wouldn't have wanted you to suffer down there."

"Persephone?" I asked suddenly. She turned me and bit my lip nervously.

"I don't mean to put my nose where it doesn't belong, but why was he hitting on me with you right in front of me. I would have though he'd at least hide it." Persephone turned to me with a sigh and a sad smile.

"He does it so often, I hardly notice." She said with no hint of remorse or sadness. I looked up at her confused as she looked down at me with another small smile.

"It's…complicated, Michelle." She said after a while. We walked on up another set of stairs and a hallway before I spoke again.

"Persephone?"

"Yes?" She said patiently.

'Can I ask you another question?"

"Besides the one you have just asked?" She said wisely. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"Go ahead."

"You said that you didn't notice anymore. Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you bother to even help me?" Persephone turned to me and looked at me silently for a while. We paused in the hallway as she thought about her answer.

"Because you aren't one of the whores he brought in here willing. You actually respect that we're supposed to be married." Persephone as we neared the twins room.

"I suspect this is the place you'd rather be in than my room." She said with a smile as she knocked on the twins' door. The door opened seconds later and One stood there with a blank look on his face. He looked at Persephone first, before looking at me.

"Michelle finished her dinner a little early. I figured she wanted to hang out with you two more than with my husband or I." Persephone said with a small smile. One nodded his head stoically and stepped aside to let me in. She gave me once last smile before turning and walking away. One closed the door and turned to me, no particular expression on his face. I walked in nervously because Two wasn't in the room and I was a little worried about being alone with One especially since the last time we were alone together he had pinned me down quite easily.

"Do you want to play?" One asked suddenly. I turned around and realized that he was sitting down in his game chair and shuffling the cards.

"Oh. Urm…sure. What game?" I asked sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"War. Do you know how to play?"

"I vaguely remember how to play." I said, trying to refresh my memory on the game as One cut the cards and gave me half the deck. I sorted through my cards and we started to play. I was terrible at the game and One was clearly winning. He looked up at me occasionally through his sun glasses as I tried not to blush. Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound behind and when I turned I saw Two standing there, surprised to see me in his usual spot, while I was surprised to see him there. He gave me a playful grin and pulled up a chair. Before I could ask how he had gotten there, he spoke first.

"How was your date with Mero?" Two asked the smile still on his face as I grimaced.

"I'd like to forget about it." I said as One and I resumed playing. At the thought of dinner, anger and disgust swept through me and suddenly, the cards on the table were on the floor. The twins looked at me, the surprise written on their faces; surprise I'm sure that was on my face.

"How did I do that?" I asked them quietly, though I wasn't sure how they would know. They looked at me but didn't answer.

One's POV

"She is a vampire program." I thought mentally to Two.

"We've known all along."

"But we…hoped she wasn't."

"We don't want her to be hurt by him."

"But still we wonder-"

"How long can we protect her?" Two finished as I wondered the same thing. She couldn't hide her powers forever, nor could we hide her forever.

"We must do the best we can." I said finally as I looked at her. She was looking between us worriedly and suddenly it struck me how cute she was when she was nervous.

"Guys?" Michelle said worriedly as a chair suddenly fell over. Michelle panicked and suddenly a bookshelf fell. Two and I looked at each other. Apparently Michelle's powers were affected by her emotions.

"Michelle!" Two shouted as the bed started to levitate. He rushed over to her and put his arms around her. She looked at him, breathing raggedly her pupils dilated, giving the appearance of her eyes being black. Suddenly, Two pressed his lips onto hers, I guess to calm her down and to stop things from moving. A pang of jealousy, flashed through me as almost immediately, she stopped fidgeting around and calmed down. They broke way and an awkward moment passed between us as the bed floated to the ground.

"I better fix the shelf. I said, walking over to the shelf and lifting it easily.

The end

FA: Holy crap, Michelle's powers are coming out the wazoo!!!

One and Two: #Sweatdrop# Yeah, we noticed

Neo: Why wasn't _I_ in this chapter?

Trinity: Shut up Neo

Neo: #sob#

FA: #Sweatdrop# how romantic of you Two to kiss Michelle…

Two: #Blush#

One: #glare#

Fa anyway, this is the last chapter for quite some time, but I will add/update and I'll try not to make it take too long. Anyways, thanks a lot for the reviews guys.

All: bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Fa: Yo son!

One: (smack) you are not ghetto!

Fa: I know…

Two: Do you?

Fa: (shifty eyes) Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter. Worship me!

One and Two: (cough)

Fa: (Sobs and runs away)

One: Anyway, enjoy reading …and get us out of here.

Two:…Yes, help us, but enjoy the story…

Fa: And happy belated Chrismahanikkwanzidan to you as well as a happy new year.

One+ Two: …

Chapter eight

Two's pov

I sat with Michelle as she started to calm down again and One easily lifted the bookshelf against the wall. There were very few books on it, so it wasn't too bad of a clean up, but a chore none the less. Michelle's eyes became much less dilated as the last of her nerves settled and her eyes no longer looked black. One finished picking up the last of the books and turned to us.

"Next time you want to knock something over, can you keep it to small items." One said sarcastically. Michelle gulped nervously and nodded her head, not catching that it was his attempt of being funny. She looked down at the ground nervously while One sighed.

"_We didn't mean it seriously," _he said exasperated. He was actually trying to be nice to her. It surprised me, making me realize that his idea of being nice would probably be lost to her. I suddenly felt helpless between them. Michelle was a pretty nice person-the only human who treated us nicely. I wanted to keep it that way-mainly keep her around, but communication between One and Michelle would have to get better.

"_We know we meant well,"_ I responded as One turned to look at Michelle who was looking at him, the worry written over her face.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She said shyly, fiddling with her hands nervously. One sighed again and walked over to her. She tensed as he walked closer before relaxing a little.

"We know you didn't mean to, but you must be careful. We don't want the Merovingian finding out about your…abilities, Michelle."

Michelle cocked her head to the side in a confused manner. This translation thing would need more work.

"Why not?"

It's…complicated." I said, putting my hand around her shoulder to comfort her. I sensed One's disapproval but ignored him as Michelle looked at the ground, confusion in her dark eyes.

"What's happening to me?" She said, as she held her face in her hands. One and I looked at each other. We had no idea how to answer the question,

Somewhere (over the rainbow)….

Neo opened his eyes slowly, the brightness of the white room shocking him. His glasses weren't on. Why weren't his glasses on? Where was he? Neo sat up slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room and looked around. The room was a clean white room with a bright light that made the room seem to be even whiter.

"Hello Neo," Neo whipped around to see a young woman with purple hair. She smiled at him and walked over to him as he gave her a confused look.

"Who are you?" Neo said jumping to his feet almost immediately to face the possible threat.

"My name, is trivial but none the less, it's Astrid."

"Friend or foe?"

"Friend, and even if I was a foe, I could never match your abilities," The girl said with a small smile.

Back at the chateau…

Michelle's Pov

The door opened suddenly, revealing the Merovingian to behind it with several other men I hadn't really seen around before. The twins looked at each other nervously before turning back to the Merovingian.

"Ah, Michelle... I see you are relaxing."

"Yeah," I said fidgeting nervously. Why was he in here? What was going on? The Merovingian walked closer to me and I held my breath, the fear rising stealthily.

"Tell me, Michelle, can you tell these two apart?" The Merovingian asked me as he walked closer and picked up a piece of my long hair, twirling it between his fingers. I almost gagged, but the sick feeling was covered with confusion. I turned to the twins, suddenly remembering our conversation about not being able to tell them apart.

"Do your best Michelle," the Merovingian said, letting go of my hair and taking his place next to his men. I looked between the twins, faking confusion. One was the twin closer to me while Two was further away. I didn't know I could tell this, but I knew I couldn't tell the truth. I waited for a few more minutes to make it seem like I really couldn't tell before speaking.

"Uh…One's further away and…Two's closer?" I pretended to guess. "I really can't tell," I said turning to the Merovingian with what I hoped was a sincere look of confusion. He smiled secretively and shook his head.

"Sorry, Michelle, you are wrong."

"Well, they are twins. It's hard to tell them apart," I said shrugging it off apathetically. The Merovingian's smile widened and he stepped closer to me again.

"Catch," He said, suddenly throwing something shiny in my direction. I caught it easily but let it go seconds later.

"Ow!" I shouted, as the shiny object dropped on my bare leg. It burned my skin again and I jumped from the pain, the shiny object falling to the floor. I looked at it and noticing it was a silver cross, I turned to the Merovingian.

"What the hell?" I shouted angrily. I didn't need anything hot or metallic thrown at me. I looked over at the twins and noticed their looks of shock and…fear?

"You two, take her out of the room. I wish to chat with the twins for a bit." The Merovingian said to his henchmen and One and Two got paler. I looked at them, confused and with the sinking feeling I had betrayed them. One looked down at the ground, while Two looked at me, seeming to be trying to tell me something. As the other henchmen took me by the arms and forcibly picked me up, I looked back into the sunglasses-covered eyes, wondering just what I'd done.

the end

Fa: Cliffie time! What's going to happen to the twins? Where is Neo? Who is Astrid, the purple-haired girl? Why am I asking _you_ these questions?

One: (sigh) the next chapter won't be fun for us, will it?

Fa: Probably not, no.

Two: damn…

Fa: Anyway, sorry for the late addition, but I had some writers block. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter so it'll be less time between chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

All: please review. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Fa: hey everyone, I'm back in action!

One: And we'll be in traction

Fa: Oh, guys…chill out

Two: you're not the one getting your ass beaten!

Fa: Shh…you'll give away what happens!

Two: sorry, don't mind us being concerned about the Merovingian kicking our ass. You realize this ruins our street cred right?

Fa: As if you had street cred. Anyway, I'm back with a brand new chapter, so love me bitches…and read of course…

Chapter Nine: Wounded

Michelle's pov

The men took me out of the room and half walked, half dragged me down the hall to a nearby room. After opening the door and walking me in, they casually threw me onto the bed. I sat up almost immediately, preparing myself for what ever they were about to try. Suddenly two more men walked it. Shit. I was fucked.

"What do you think we should do with her?" One of the men asked the others. He had dark hair and was actually pretty attractive. To bad the evil grin he was giving me was a big turn off.

"I don't know, Mero didn't say anything about what we do to her, if you catch my drift..." The blond Asian guy next to him said, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Yeah, I'd say she's fair game…" A big dark haired guy said, suddenly lunging at me. Somehow I was quicker. I jumped out of his way and kicked him of the bed.

"Get away from me, Wolf scum!" I hissed threateningly to all of them. They all looked at me surprised, I'm sure I was surprised too. Where did wolf scum come from? They growled threatening and jumped on me simultaneously. I fought underneath their weight and strength, not willing to be used by these men. One of them pinned down my right arm, while the other pinned down my left. The dark haired guy climbed on top of me and smacked me to keep me from struggling. I was stunned. I was terrified. I was …fucking mad! I growled at the man and suddenly they were all off of me. My powers had thrown them into the wall! They all slumped down to the ground like dolls, knocked out. I sat on the bed, breathing heavily, stunned by what had happened in the minutes I was in the room. Remembering the twins, I stood and rushed out of the room and back to the Twins room. I was afraid to open the door, terrified of what I might see. Slowly I opened the door, praying for the best. As I opened the door slowly, I looked on in horror. The twins were lying on the ground not moving while the Merovingian looked at their lifeless bodies. He suddenly pulled out a gun and cocked it.

"NO!" I shouted, running over to them, terrified. The Merovingian looked at me coldly before putting the gun away. He stepped over to me and leaned up into my face.

"I'll deal with you later," He said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I ran over to the twins immediately, tears in my eyes. One's glasses were broken badly, revealing a swelling eye behind it. His face was cut in several places and there was blood all over him. I leaned closer to see if he was breathing when suddenly he grabbed my wrist, squeezing it hard.

"One, you're hurting me!" I gasped in pain, figuring my wrist was about to break into pieces if One didn't let go. One's grip softened and he slowly let go of me.

"Michelle…" he muttered weakly.

"I'm here, stay with me!" I said, desperate to keep him alive. He kept his eyes shut tightly, I guess, knowing his glasses were broken.

"Can you move at all?" I asked as I tried to help him sit up. He nodded his head slightly and stood shakily. I put my arms around him, but he pushed me away.

"We don't need your help!" he snapped weakly, practically falling as he tried to stand on his own. I rolled my eyes at his ego, grabbed him before he could fall again and helped him limp to the bed. I helped him lie down on the bed, falling into his arms as a result. My legs were on either side of his waist and from any angle it looked wrong, especially with the short skirt I was sporting. I quickly got off him, blushing awkwardly.

"Help us," One said, blindly pointing in the air. I knew he meant to get Two so I left his side to help get Two. He was barely breathing and completely unconscious. I knew I couldn't lift him.

"Michelle, you can teleport. Use your powers to teleport." One called out to me, sensing I didn't know how to move Two. Teleport? I looked down at Two's body. Well, unless One helped me, there would be no other way to pick up Two. I closed my eyes, touched Two's shoulder and focused on moving him to the bed. Well, that's how they do it in Charmed, anyway. When I opened my eyes, we were right next to One on the bed. I couldn't believe I had done it, but I got over my shock and disbelief quickly. There were more important things to focus on.

"Michelle, in the bathroom there's a bottle of what looks like nail polish. Bring it out," One rasped quietly. I nodded my head and raced to the bathroom, finding the bottle in the cabinet. I also grabbed a towel and a small basin, which I filled with warm water.

I quickly hurried back to them, careful not to spill the water. I put it on the night table and damped the towel a little. I dabbed at a cut above One's eye, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Sorry," I said as One settled back down. He said nothing as I continued to clean his face. I carefully removed his glasses, causing him to clamp his eyes shut tighter.

"Do you guys have more sunglasses?" I asked as I continued to clean his face off. One slowly nodded his head and pointed to the night table.

"They're in there," He responded, his eyes clamped shut. I finished cleaning his face and dried it off gently with the rest of the towel.

"Use the bottle. It will heal our wounds."

I grabbed the bottle finally understanding his request for it and gently brushed it on his swollen eye. Almost immediately, his eye began to look normal. I looked at the solution amazed before turning back to One and brushing more of the solution onto his wounds. I opened the drawer and picked out a pair of black sun glasses, which I promptly put over One's eyes. I sensed his comfort as the glasses covered his eyes and, satisfied that he was at least happy with that, I looked at the rest of his body to see where the rest of his wounds were. There were several bloody gashes on his chest that didn't look too deep. Very carefully, I lifted his bloody and sliced shirt up to reveal the wound. I carefully applied the solution to his chest, feeling his eyes burning holes into me. Strangely, it didn't feel frightening or gross the way I felt when The Merovingian was looking at me, just a little awkward. I finished patching up his chest and pulled his shirt back down.

"Do you have any other wounds on your chest or legs?" I asked, looking into his eyes through the sunglasses. He shook his head silently and I moved over to the other side where Two was. His wounds looked a little more serious than One's. He had a bloody lip, a lot of scratches on his face and more serious gashes on his chest and lower stomach. I quickly cleaned off his face and some of the blood on his chest before using the solution on him. He gasped suddenly, finally awakening.

"Two, it's okay. It's me," I said, trying to soothe him as he settled back down. His breathing relaxed and he lay back down in bed as I continued to patch him up. I carefully removed his broken glasses, watching as he clamped his eyes shut as well. As I pulled a new pair out of the drawer, I wondered why they needed the sunglasses so badly. I would have to ask them later.

"You guys should get out of your bloody clothes," I said, catching them off guard.

"I mean I'll get your stuff and you guys can change and what ever..." They stared at me and I shifted on my knees awkwardly.

"Or not…I just…want you guys to be comfortable," I said looking at my hands awkwardly. I bit my lip anxiously before returning to my work of patching Two up, cursing my self and refusing to look into their eyes. One suddenly sat up with grimace and limped to the closet, I guess to get the clothes. I finished with Two as One hobbled back to us and I stood up quickly.

"Urm…I'll just…" I said, getting up and walking the bathroom. I closed the door behind me to give them privacy. I sighed and looked down at my bloody hands, walking to the sink to wash them. I looked at my appearance in the mirror, noting a different look than the one that had been there before. I didn't know what it was. Sure, my eyes were black for some strange reason, but even that didn't seem, to explained how I'd changed. I shrugged it off, opening the door a crack to see if they were done changing. They were lying on the bed, with a peaceful look on both of their faces. I walked over to them worried that in my absence they had died or something like that until I saw One's chest rise. They were sleeping. I sighed relieved and, seeing a little nook of space between them, I crawled onto the bed and lay down between them, resting my head on Two's chest gently. Suddenly One, shifted in his sleep and leaned against my back. I got nervous at first before I settled down and closed my eyes. It had been a long day.

The end

Fa: Hey guys, you made it.

Twins: ow…it hurts….

Fa:Oh, stop being wusses

One: Well it's not like we can phase or anything.

Two yeah (holds shin) oww…

Fa: (sweatdrop) anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I promise things get more interesting from here.

One: They better, because it's not like I'm getting a blow job for doing this crap.

Fa: I told you, I'd take care of that later…

Two: Hey! What about me (sobs)

Fa: You too, of course.

Two: Yay! (chibi glomb)

Fa:(sweatdrop) anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and I'll start writing faster for the next chapter!

All: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Fa: Hey dudes!

One: About time you came back!

Fa: Hey, it looks like somebody missed me! (pinches One's cheeks and speaks in that annoying baby voice)Yes he did! Yes he did!

One: (eye twitch) we will kill you…

Fa: Not right now you won't…anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10: Mortal

One's pov.

Over the next few days Michelle took care of us, bringing us what ever we needed and helping us around the room. I was reluctant to accept her help at first. I didn't want to owe her anything. I didn't even want her here, but after a while, it was just easier to let her help with out complaining. Two would bitch at me when ever I thought something negative about her and then we would get into mental battles and-when Michelle wasn't looking-into small physical fights. There wasn't much we could do besides elbowing each other, because of our wounds and other aches and pains, but still it hurt.

Mero had stayed out of our paths for the few days which confused us. According to Michelle, he was about to terminate us. If he wanted us gone, why didn't he just do it? It wouldn't matter to him if Michelle didn't want us dead. It never matter what anyone else wanted with him.

Michelle sighed in between us, her eyes fluttering in her sleep. She had been sleeping for over 10 hours. I couldn't blame her for being tired. Working with us was hard; working for us was another thing. Two looked over at Michelle from his comic book and I swear I saw a smile crack on his face.

"We disgust us," I muttered bitterly as Two turned to look at me.

"Fuck us,"

"We aren't the one being a soppy bitch," I hissed back. Two looked at me and glared through his glasses, before turning back to his comic book, ignoring me. I sighed and rolled over to my other side. Sometimes I didn't understand my other.

"What are we going to do?" Two thought to me.

"About Mero,"

"Yes,"

"We are not sure. We are…confused that he hasn't bothered us," I thought back to Two.

"He has done nothing to try and terminate us again, which means-"

"He has another tactic," I responded, addressing our fears.

"We worry what this means for us,"

"…and Michelle," I found my self saying. Two turned at me, with a silent nod. I guess he sensed not to mention that I had showed some concern for Michelle. I don't know why my thinking had even slipped out. I didn't really care about her, not this much. I looked down at the person lying between us. She laid on her stomach now, her face turned to me. Her long brown hair curled around her face and her body attractively. As much I didn't like her, she did not deserve to sleep uneasily because of something Mero did to her. We would all just have to wait to see what Mero would do.

Michelle's pov.

I woke up, groggy and still tired. It always pissed me off that no matter how much sleep I got, it was never enough. I sat up in the bed looking over at One and Two who were sleeping now. _"Well at least they won't bother me,"_ I thought to my self tiredly. Not that is was a bother. I liked the twins and I liked working for them. It was exhausting however and I was glad I wouldn't have to do anything immediately.

I was thirsty suddenly and seeing no cup of water to drink from I walked to the door, opened it carefully before looking for any signs of the Merovingian and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. It was basically a white and green room-I don't know if it's in particular a French design, but it suited the kitchen.

I walked over to the water fountain that was built intro to wall, it was lavishly designed but it felt like it was over the top even though the kitchen was large with many other decorative designs. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet, remembering that the faster I got out of the there and back into my room, the safer I was. Even though it was the Merovingian's house and if he really wanted to he could just go to my room to get me, but he hadn't bothered me for several days and I wanted to keep things that way. Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was about to turn around when someone grabbed me around my torso and waist before jamming a needle in my neck. I gasped feeling the liquid freeze up my body instantly. It surprised me because I didn't think the affects would be so fast. I fell limply into the person's arms as he picked me up easily and I finally saw his face. A new wave of cold and dread spread through me faster than what had numbed me. It was the Merovingian.

"Ah mon cheri, the fun begins…" he said quietly as I opened my mouth to let out a silent scream.

The end…

Fa: (reads over what she wrote) damn…I really am fucked up…

One: You didn't notice before?

Fa: No, I knew I just didn't think I was this messed up…

Two: we could have told you you were a long time ago…

Fa: (shifty eyes) yeah… anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, even though I was gagging and feeling sick to my stomach while writing it (because of the Merovingian (shudders again) mon cheri…) anyway you know the deal. I'll try to update soon but I just moved (from apt to brownstone) so that might be a while.

All: Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

FA: Happy Chrismahannikwanzadan to you!

One: (eye roll) aren't we cheery today…

FA: Well, yeah, it's the yuletide season and I have less than six months left in high school!!!! (dances around in a slutty school-girl outfit)

Two: Wow…yuletide…that's a big word for you.

FA: No it's not, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is a big word for me.

Two: …(shifty eyes)

One: let's get this crappy show over already…

FA: Fine (to readers) enjoy this next chapter…oh crap I almost forgot to warn you. Okay this following chapter has a lot of misogynist-oriented violence/language. It also features sexual torture scenes that are also directed at a female character (as if you can't guess which one). The important thing to remember is that it's a story. If anyone has a weak stomach, happens to be a femnazi (a.k.a super crazy feminist), or otherwise thinks I condone violence against women, do not read this chapter or bitch at me about how horrible I am ( as a woman, I don't condone rape unless it's in consensual role play). If you read it and are severely traumatized, don't say I didn't warn you…because I did. Oh and this reading cost 1.99$ per minute…okay just kidding, on with the story.

Chapter 11: Violent Actions

I slowly opened my eyes as the throbbing in my head slowly went from a dull pain to nearly unbearable. The room I was in was dimly lit, even with the lights on and a fire roaring. I didn't remember passing out. I remembered the Merovingian drugging me, carrying me up to a room, dumping me on the bed and chaining me to the bed posts while I watching in numb horror unable to get my limbs to even register that I was in trouble and needed them. Yes, I remember all of those events, but I did not remember passing out or why I had a head ache…or for that matter my corset-shirt was unzipped, revealing my lacey bra.

I looked around the room for my tormentor, frantically yanking on the chains that bound my arms.

"You won't be able to break free…"

I looked to my right and there he was staring at me with hungry eyes that made me want to vomit. Because of the dimness of the room I could just barely make out his face but I felt his presence enough to know who it was.

"…Not until I want you to anyway,"

"Let me go!"

"No." he said quietly walking to the other side of the bed. I watched him while he walked over to me my heart pounding painfully.

"If you are wondering why your head hurts and why you passed out, it wasn't the drug-that was just to keep you from running away. You don't know what happened during that black out, do you?"

"You sick-"

"Shut up, bitch!" He snapped angrily at me, silencing me easily.

"You forced me…" I said quietly.

"No, I wouldn't knock you out for that. I would want you to be awake,"

A chilled shivered down my spine. I had always guessed the Merovingian was a disgusting French bastard, but I never knew to what extent.

"No," he continued, walking over to the fireplace, "First we play a game, to see how strong you are," he said turning back to me with a knife that glistened with the light from the fire. I became cold as ice in seconds. What was he going to do with that? He walked over to me quickly and grabbed at my arm, twisting it to reveal my forearm. With a surprising amount of gentleness, he pressed the knife to my forearm and cut me. I hissed in pain but refused to cry out. It hurt and I saw the dark blood run, dripping onto the bed. He started again, making a parallel line next the one he had done previously, digging harder into the flesh. I was breathing heavily, biting my lip in pain but I didn't want to scream out. As he cut my arm third and a fourth time, I shuddered wondering if I was going to bleed out and die before he was done with me. He moved over to my other arm and dug the knife into it, causing me to whimper quietly in pain. I felt lightheaded suddenly and wondered if this was how I would die-tied to a bed while a deranged French man sliced me.

"So, you won't scream for me, mon cherie?" I shuddered uncontrollably and looked down at the floor, half in, half out. I didn't even see him walk over to the fireplace but as I looked up to see what was happening next. I saw another knife in his hands, this one glowing bright orange. I stopped breathing as I looked upon this knife.

"Maybe now you will,"

I screamed before I even felt the knife burn my flesh.

Persephone's POV

A scream echoed through out the house waking me from my sleep. At first I thought it was a dream, granted a very vivid dream, but no less a dream. Then I thought it may have been caused by the movie that was on the television now, a C-grade thriller with a pretty chick who dies in a bloody way.

Then I heard the chill-inducing scream again and I knew immediately it belonged to Michelle. I got up as horror rushed through me. Where were the twins? I knew they wouldn't let any harm come to Michelle, not after they had promised me and had taken a beating for her. I opened my door and ran to their room as I had never run before. I paused only to open the door and look around for them. They were lying on their bed in what looked like a sleeping position but I could sense there was something more sinister at play. I rushed over to One and turned him over on his side to find that he was awake. I was confused for a few minutes because he stared back at me, wincing as another cry broke through the air. He and his twin lay there as if they couldn't move…Suddenly I realized what my husband had done. I let go of One and ran back to my room as a pleading cry entered the air;

"Please, stop it hurts…no, no…Please…NO!"

I realized I had to hurry. It wouldn't be long 'till he would put the final part of his plan into action. I re-entered my room and dug frantically for the computer that I had stolen from my husband. I knew the one in his possession would have made what I was going to do easier, but I was certain that he had it on him and would kill anyone who tried to get near it.

I found the computer, turned it on and waited for it to load. As it opened, I cracked about ten different passwords easily and I clicked a file that had each of the twins computer names on it and opened it. Two's file opened first and I switched the setting that bound him from 'on' to 'off' before working on One's.

The house had gotten quiet and I took this as a bad sign. I fell to my knees praying that I had helped the twins in time.

One"s POV

Two was freed before me and phased into the floor seconds before I could do the same. I followed him to where the Merovigian's room was. As we phased through the floor, a horrible sight graced our eyes. He was on top of Michelle, who was chained to the bed and sobbing for him to stop. She was bloody and burned from what we could tell from the dimmed light. We froze in horror for a second before I grabbed a log from the flame and smashed over the Merovingian's head. He fell over immediately on to the floor, making a loud smack as he hit the floor. Two ran to Michelle's side as she sobbed harder than ever. I looked at the crumpled body of the floor, kicking it angrily as

Two released Michelle from her chains. She crawled into his arms and sobbed heavily on his chest while Two held her with an angry look on his face. I'm sure there was one identical to his on my face.

_"We have to leave,"_ I thought to him as he held Michelle, who looked as though she wasn't about to stop sobbing for anything.

_"We know, Mero would never let us stay after we've stopped him,"_

_"The sooner we leave, the better," _I said, looking down at the Merovingian's body and kicking it for good measure. Suddenly the door opened revealing a worried Persephone. When she saw us and Michelle, her eyes widened with more worry.

"Michelle…I was too late…"

"Almost too late," Two corrected, not bothering to look up from Michelle's sobbing figure.

"We must leave," I said soon after and Persephone nodded her head in agreement.

"There's something I have to show you guys." Two and I looked at her confused as she stood from her kneeling position and walked out of the door. Two and I exchanged looks and stood following after her, Two carrying Michelle easily.

We caught up to Persephone as she walked down the stairs and down a hall that we weren't at all familiar with. She walked up to a door that was on the left side of us before she turned back to us.

"Before the rift between the Oracle and our kind, she gave me a key. She said I would know when to use it and who it was for." She paused to take out the key to the door.

"I haven't touched this key in years, and I have always wondered who it was meant for. I know the answer now." She turned back to the door, stuck the key in it and turned it to the left, opening the door with a click. On the other side of the door was what looked like a hotel room in a busy city. I could tell where ever it was, it was far way from where we were at the moment. Two stepped in a head of me, braver than I was, prompting me to start to follow before I turned back to Persephone.

"Will we ever see you again?" She smiled sadly, a pained yet defined look on her ageless face.

"I don't know, but I imagine we will not see each other for a long time."

"We will miss you," Two said solemnly and I muttered an agreement to his words. Persephone smiled again and kissed both of us on our cheeks before leaning over to kiss Michelle on her forehead.

"For what it's worth, I am terrible sorry about my husband," Persephone said to Michelle, looking into her eyes and speaking honestly. Michelle slowly nodded her head and Persephone turned back to us.

"When this door closes, the portal between these rooms will disappear, leaving you safe for a while. Good luck boys, be safe and protect Michelle at all costs," Persephone said, giving us a serious look. After we nodded our heads, she smiled one last time and closed the door behind her. The door melted and became a normal looking wall. Two and I looked at each other again before he gently laid Michelle on the bed of the hotel room where she promptly fell asleep. For the first time since we had know Mero, we were free.

the end

FA: Okay, and that was your Christmas present for being such patient loyal fans and waiting for the next chapter. Sorry for the delay btw but as i am a senoir now, i have no time left anymore for anything.

Two: thank god!

FA: (Cracks him over the head with a baseball bat)

Two: (swirrly eyes)

FA: Anyway, until next time when i'm not busy and can sit down and write three pages worth of a chapter.

All: Bye!!!!


End file.
